New Teacher
by xxkunoichi159xx
Summary: Ludwig just got a teaching position at a high school. Kiku is an introverted senior in his last year at a prestigious international high school. Teacher/Student relationships. AU. Read the note at the beginning, please! There will be smut later! :D
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: The ages of many of the Hetalia characters will be changed in this! I got this idea from a gakuen rp that my friend and I have recently started. Ludwig is a new teacher, (so, probably around 25 or 26) and Kiku is in his final year of high school at an international academy. Also, how I'm doing this is how high school was for me. Like, we had homeroom for the first 15 minutes, then 42 minute class periods with 3 minutes between each class. Of course, there was also a 45 minute lunch break or so. I don't remember the /exact/ times of stuff, like, I'm probably off by a few minutes on things, but, whatever P: There were also 9 periods a day, not counting lunch or homeroom.

And... before you ask, Ludwig teacher German language class :3 That seemed to fit, and, honestly, it was totally Emily(my friend)'s idea because, as she said, there would probably be several choices for language classes in this school since there are so many different nationalities. So, yeah. No arguing about that idea, I thought it was a good one :3 END NOTE!

I'm using rows of periods as separators since the dashes and such didn't show up Dx

...

It was the first real day of Ludwig's new teaching career. Sure, he had come in half way through the year, but at least it was a start. The students had returned just yesterday from their winter vacation in order to readjust to their rooms and take a day to relax from their trips back from home.

Looking at the building before him, he grinned. He was currently living on campus like the students and quite a few of the teachers (well, the single ones, anyway), and he had to be to the school by 7 to start work. He walked into the building alongside the one other adult that he knew (the History teacher, Yao) and made his way to his new classroom. He had already put all of his teaching supplies and such in the room yesterday.

Sitting at his desk, he finally felt like a true teacher. Looking around the room, he imagined what it would be like to have the students filing in and sitting at their desks. He loved the sensation of being in charge, of standing in front of a room full of people, helping them to learn more. These were some of the smartest kinds across the globe, and they were some of the most likely to become world leaders. To help somebody obtain a future like that was just... it was exciting.

Looking at the clock, he soon realized that he had already spent 50 minutes or so just imagining his first day. Quickly, he got things together for the first class of the day. He was giving each class a short test to figure out where they stood, exactly. He wanted to know how much each student knew in order to help them properly. He figured it made sense.

...

Kiku was a loner at this school. He had come here to /learn/, not to make friends, and that's how he viewed it. He didn't want to waste time with people when he could spend time studying, instead.

Arriving ten minutes early, like always, Kiku made his way to his locker. First period class was German, and it was the only one that he had ever struggled with. Each student was required to take at least /two/ language classes, and Kiku had chosen English (which he had begun to learn in middle school and through self teachings) and German. The choice of German was simply because he needed one that was more challenging. He had filled up all of his other class periods, aside from the one mandatory Study Hall, so he had only been able to take the two language classes. Of course, he didn't realize how much of a challenge he had when he chose German, and now he was wishing he had picked something easier, like Chinese or Korean.

Sighing, he placed the unnecessary books in his locker and replaced them with the proper ones for his German class. He knew they had a new teacher, and that alone scared him enough, but if he had heard right, the man was planning on giving them a test. Of course, Kiku had been studying for it over the entire vacation, so he shouldn't have been worried, but he was.

Walking into the room, he didn't even notice the new teacher already sitting at his desk. Kiku placed his books down on his own desk and immediately started to study again. He was highly aware that he was early and that other people wouldn't be entering the room for another 5 minutes, but this didn't matter to him. He got his favorite seat in the back corner of the classroom where he could be alone to study until the last possible second.

...

Ludwig was surprised to see somebody walk in so early. When he looked up, he adjusted his glasses a little. The student was short and thin, very clearly Asian, and he was actually rather confused to the gender for a moment. He studied the other's actions, movements, and had this student not been wearing the required uniform for a male, he could have sworn he was a woman.

The German found himself strangely attracted to the other's dark hair and eyes, his light step and quiet demeanor. He wanted to know what his name was. Clearing his throat, Ludwig managed to get the smaller male's attention. He smiled gently at the timid looking Asian, "Hallo."

...

Kiku had been studying rather hard, though he was soon distracted by the only other person in the room clearing his throat. Looking up to find where the noise had come from, he saw a large man in a suit. The Asian boy found himself blushing lightly upon hearing the German greeting accompanied by the deep voice.

This must have been the new teacher.

He replied with a quiet, "Konnichiwa..." and a little nod to the other male. Immediately, Kiku returned to studying. The light blush that tinted his cheeks was only causing him to feel embarrassed and he wanted to look away from him as quickly as possible.

Luckily for him, before the other could say anything, people started filing into the room. Kiku breathed a sigh of relief as he began to read through his notes and the book again.

...

Ludwig let the morning announcements finish before talking attendance. As he went through the list, he hardly bothered to commit the students names to memory at the moment. He knew that would take some time even though the class wasn't very big. However, he kept his eyes on the boy in the back, still studying quietly.

"Kiku Honda." He called, waiting for the proper student to respond. When the small Asian male looked up and gave a quiet "Here." Ludwig took special care to remember his name. This was one student that he didn't want to forget.

As the period progressed, each student was given the written part of their exam. They had the entire period to finish their essays and questions, and, surprisingly, everyone did. With the last few moments of class, Ludwig gave them a warning.

"Remember that tomorrow is the speaking part of your test! I will be asking you to not only read lines from selected passages, but also to have a short conversation with me in German." As the bell rang, he dismissed the class.

Again, his eyes focused on the one student who stayed behind, waiting for the rest of the crowd to leave. When everyone finally left, the Asian, surprisingly, made his way over to Ludwig's desk.

"S-Sensei? Er... I mean... Mr. Weillschmidt?" He spoke hesitantly, clearly nervous about speaking to him. The smaller male even kept his eyes diverted, looking down at his books rather than at his teacher. For some reason, this bothered him a little, though, he wouldn't tell the other this.

"Ja, Kiku?" He asked, pushing the papers aside just a bit so that he could lean on his desk a bit, getting closer to the Asian.

"Sumimasen, but... I am not very good at the speaking part of this class..." His voice was soft, though heavily accented. If it hadn't been clear before, it was clear now that he was Japanese. Luckily, his accent wasn't heavy enough to make him not understandable. The boy paused here as though trying to figure out how to say the next part. Ludwig gave him a moment to recompose himself and soon, Kiku continued. "I was wondering if, perhaps, you wouldn't mind... helping me a little after school today. I realize that this is sudden and you're probably busy, however, it would help me quite a great deal." The German watched as the student closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh.

"Hmm... after school? I'm not busy. If you're serious about this, meet me here by quarter after 3. I won't wait for you any longer than that. Now, you should be going to class, ja?"

With this, the student seemed to cheer up, almost as though he hadn't been expecting that. Giving a rushed thank you in Japanese, Kiku bowed and quickly left the room in order to make it to his next class on time.

Ludwig couldn't help but watch as the smaller male rushed out of the classroom, and though he tried not to let it, his mind wandered to places that it should never have wandered to.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm giving you a warning here that the 3rd chapter may take a while to get to. If you haven't noticed, I tend to start things and never get around to finishing them P: Though, I'm trying to break myself of the habit.

Also, I hope you're understanding why I'm breaking them into parts. I switch between Ludwig's and Kiku's perspective since, well, that's how it is in the rp (obviously). It's actually easier for me that way in this story. Then you can get both sides of the story in one without always knowing /everything/. Yeah... that sounded better in my hear. Anyway...

Enjoy Chapter 2 :D

...

Kiku made his way from class to class, the whole time thinking about the study session he had later with the new teacher. He was nervous, a little, but it would all be for his benefit. He couldn't afford to fail even /one/ class. And, though he doubted he would actually fail because of one section of a test, he didn't want to take that chance. He didn't want his grades to drop anywhere below A+ and he already had no more than an A in that class.

Walking into the cafeteria for lunch, he sat at his own table, the one that he had dedicated simply for himself. Occasionally, somebody would sit with him and start a conversation, but he dreaded those moments. He had always been terribly uncomfortable around people and changing schools made it no different.

...

Ludwig went through each class of the day, not letting his mind wander too far. He remembered a handful of student's names, though one stuck more than the rest.

"Kiku Honda..." He whispered to himself as he leaned back in his chair. The students were all at lunch so he had a chance to sit back and think. He closed his eyes for a moment, already a bit tired out from this half of a day. When he opened his eyes again, the boy stood in front of him. "Kiku?" He asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the other male.

"Gomen." The Asian's reply was a bit timid as he gave an apologetic bow, "I thought that maybe... I could ask you a question..."

"Hmm? Ja. Alright then. What is it?"

To his surprise, the smaller male made his way closer to him, choosing to not only sit on his lap, but to straddle him. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to the German's ear. "Teach me everything you know..." His words were seductive and Ludwig felt himself falling into the student's trap. Their lips pressed together in a blissful, hot, kiss, as the Japanese boy began to slip off his jacket, then his shirt.

Then Ludwig was pulled from his dream. Blinking, he opened his eyes, truly awake this time.

Was he really that taken in by the young male? Was he really so attracted to him that he would have a dream like this during school hours? Well, obviously, there was some reason for it. And, obviously, the dream alone was enough to make his pants feel a little tighter.

"Fuck..." He swore under his breath. Looking at the clock, he realized he had about 15 minutes left to calm himself down before the next class came in.

Trying to push Kiku from his mind, he sighed and began grading papers. This teaching job would be harder than he thought... no pun intended.

...

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and Kiku left his physics class. Heading for his locker, he put away the books that he no longer needed and, again, replaced them with the ones for German class. It was time for his after school lesson with the new teacher.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he watched the white walls pass by along with the deep blue lockers that the students used to avoid having to carry books back to their dorm rooms. It wasn't much longer before he reached his designated room.

He peeked in through the little window on the door, taking note that Mr. Weillschmidt was sitting at his desk, glasses on, and going through a stack of papers. Kiku couldn't help but flush at the sight of the larger man. Those glasses made him seem almost... sexy.

Quickly, he dismissed the thought and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to be one of the new teacher's fan girls. After another few moments, he pushed the door open quietly, causing the older man to look up at him over his glasses.

"Good. You're here. Sit down." He re-diverted his attention to the papers in front of him as he motioned to the chair that he had sitting beside his own. Kiku placed his books on the well organized desk in front of him, being careful not to move anything. He felt himself shiver a little at being so close to Mr. Weillschmidt. Folding his hands in his lap, he looked at his books, giving only a single glance to the man beside him as he finished grading the papers.

After a few more moments, Ludwig opened the bottom drawer of his desk, on the opposite side of Kiku, and placed the papers in there, leaving them to be graded later.

...

"In case you were wondering, you had a perfect score on the written part of the exam." He smiled gently at the seemingly worried boy. He didn't know what Kiku was thinking as he stared at his own books, but, again, it bothered him a little that the Asian wouldn't look at him. "Kiku? When somebody is speaking to you, it's polite to look at them." He stated kindly, not wanting to put too much pressure on the timid boy.

"H-Hai..." He replied, glancing up at the German for a moment before shyly looking away again. Ludwig didn't know what came over him as he placed two fingers under the boy's chin, tilting his head up so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"That's better." He smiled softly before pulling his hand back. "Don't be so nervous. I'm just trying to help you, ja?" In that moment, Ludwig wanted so desperately to press his lips to the other's. They looked so soft despite the small amount of trembling.

Quickly, he pulled himself from his thoughts as he began the lesson.

Despite doing well on the written part of the exam, Kiku still didn't do very well on the speaking and listening parts, and Ludwig almost immediately realized that. He also realized that the boy seemed to be getting flustered.

By the end of the session, Kiku was almost in tears from the pressure placed upon his fragile demeanor. Ludwig kept helping him and being encouraging. He wasn't upset with the student in the least. He was smart, but his accent seemed to be getting in the way of properly speaking German.

"Kiku... let's make a deal, ja?"

The Asian looked up at him, his face still a deep shade of red. Ludwig could never tell what he was thinking, so he kept his small, but sincere, smile. "Kiku... I won't make you take the speaking part of the test tomorrow. It's not as though it's important, I was simply evaluating where each student was at and, well, I already know where you stand. So... if you keep coming to me after school for help, then I won't deduct as many points when you mess up on the speaking parts. What matters is that you're trying, ja?"

...

Kiku blinked at him. Had the German really just said that? Was he /really/ telling him that he could pass this class if he just kept showing up for study sessions? Of course, the Japanese boy wasn't about to turn down this offer, and had he not been more conservative, he probably would have hugged the larger man.

He smiled more than he had remembered doing any time recently as he looked at the teacher. "Hai. I promise that I'll show up for any and every scheduled study session. Arigato, sensei."

...

Seeing the smaller male's smile made Ludwig's heart flutter. That smile made him feel warm... it was so damn cute. As that thought passed through his mind, he silently cursed himself for thinking it. A teacher should not be thinking about a student in these ways.

"Then, Kiku, I suppose I'll be seeing you again tomorrow after school, ja?"

"Hai. Of course." The Asian sounded almost excited and Ludwig gave a soft chuckle as he stood up, slipping his glasses off and sitting them on the desk. He looked down at Kiku and held out a hand to help him out of the chair. To his surprise, the student took his hand and stood.

"Then... you may leave now. Don't forget about tomorrow."

"Hai. I won't."

As the Asian slipped his hand from Ludwig's, the German felt his heart sink. It felt like something terrible had just happened. He already missed the feeling of the other's hand in his own.

Maybe what he was suggesting was dangerous. However, he was sure that he could keep himself under control. He was a teacher now, after all, and he couldn't afford to lose his job simply because of a stupid crush on a student.

As he watched Kiku leave again, he sighed to himself. If only the Asian was a little older...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm going to start using that to label the Author's Notes now.

Okay... I've finally finished chapter 3! And now I'm inspired to write chapter 4.

ALSO... I know that the time is probably off, like, with how long they would have actually had to spend together before Kiku's birthday, but, forget it. His birthday is happening in the next chapter. :I

And... one last thing... Kiku is currently 17, so he'll be 18 on his birthday.

...

They were already on their second week of spending every day after school together. Sometimes, it wasn't to study, it was simply to talk. Today school got out at noon and the teachers had a meeting until 3, so Kiku would be meeting up with him in the small garden outside of the school. Other students would be walking around the college like campus of the boarding school, and Kiku was a little worried about what they would think. Though, it's not like they were going back to the elder's place anyway. Now that Kiku thought about it, he wasn't sure if Mr. Weillschmidt lived in one of the teacher dorms or if he lived at his own place off campus.

Though, now was no time to think about that.

About 10 minutes to 3, Kiku waited at the garden for the German to show up.

...

Ludwig felt himself getting distracted throughout the entire meeting. He couldn't keep his thoughts off of the Asian boy that he would be meeting up with after school. Despite the fact that all the other teachers would be going home or to their own dorm rooms after the meeting, Ludwig wasn't going to follow them. He was going to meet up with Kiku in the garden. The thought alone excited him more than he was willing to admit. Something about just seeing that smile each day made him happier than he ever thought possible.

As the meeting ended, the other teachers all stood to leave, talking amongst themselves. Mr. Braginski, or rather, Ivan, said something to the German, but he was far too caught up in his own thoughts to properly respond. He gave a little nod as though he had heard, then walked out. He hadn't meant to be rude, he just, honestly, couldn't care less about anything other than seeing Kiku.

Approaching the garden, he noticed the smaller male inspecting some of the flowers. He looked around to discover that they were alone. Good. Then nobody would think that what he was about to do was inappropriate. Well, they wouldn't see it to think it, anyway.

With an almost devious smirk, he snuck up behind the other man and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up with a chuckle. "Hallo, Kiku."

...

Kiku found himself captivated by the flowers as he waited for Mr. Weillschmidt, particularly the chrysanthemums. He smiled as he knelt down to view them closer.

He soon felt himself almost give a shriek as arms wrapped around him and lifted him up, but the chuckle and the embrace were both familiar enough to hush him. Well, other than the loud gasp that forced its way from his lips. Needless to say, he hadn't expected that at all. "S-Sensei!" The smaller male felt his face turn a deep shade of red at the embarrassing situation, squirming a little in his teacher's arms.

How was this not inappropriate?

Obviously Mr. Weillschmidt had noticed the blush that formed over his cheeks because he sat him down and apologized with another chuckle. Quickly, the dark haired male glanced around to make sure that nobody else was around before wrapping his arms around the German and hiding against his chest. He hadn't meant to, but the feeling of needing to do this had overcome the Japanese boy... and now that he was there, in his sensei's arms, he felt safe and comfortable.

Despite everything, he had ended up where he had never meant to be. And he couldn't bring himself to let go of the other man. Not just yet.

...

The two didn't have any sort of relationship outside of student and teacher, but Ludwig couldn't stop himself from holding the smaller frame closer. Despite the fact that it was obviously wrong, it felt amazing. He found himself stroking the other's hair softly and closing his eyes. But their moment was brought to a halt when Kiku finally let go of him.

As Ludwig looked down at Kiku, the smaller male looked back up at him. Their eyes met for a moment and Kiku felt his body tremble. They both knew what they wanted, and in turn, they knew what the other wanted. But, they also knew that they couldn't have it.

Taking a step back, Kiku gave a small smile. Ludwig was sure that the Japanese boy was trying to pretend as though nothing was wrong, but there was a hint of worry in those dark eyes of his. Sighing quietly, the German wished he hadn't done that one little thing. However, it was too late to take it back now. So... there was no point in worrying about it. Giving a small smile, he motioned for Kiku to follow him, which, the boy did.

...

"Alright, Kiku. We're done for the day." He ruffled the smaller male's hair before standing up. Kiku followed suit and stood up too, blushing lightly. Ludwig took Kiku's hands in his own, not letting him leave yet. Something had been bugging him since earlier and now he had to know. Looking directly down at his student, Ludwig made sure that their eyes were connected.

"Kiku... there's something that I need to say. You really make me happy and... I... I like you. So, Kiku, I need to know how you feel about me. Now, I know that we can't have a real relationship, but, I just need to know..."

...

Kiku let out a soft whimper as his wrists were grabbed, not because it hurt, but because he was afraid. He didn't think that his teacher was going to try to hurt him, but he worried about what might happen between them. He wanted to keep his focus on them being nothing more than student and teacher, no matter how badly he wanted it to be something more.

But he couldn't lie. Not to Ludwig. He kept his eyes on the other's as he listened to him. It was obvious that he was serious about everything he said, and that only made Kiku want to tell him the truth even more.

Sighing, Kiku glanced down for a moment, deciding the best way to put this. After a moment, he looked up at him and gave a bit of a smile.

"S-Sensei... I-I... I really like you, too." He whispered, "But... we can't..." He looked back down, sighing again as he pressed his body to the German's. He was nervous again, and he just wanted to be held. He wanted to know that everything was going to be fine, despite what was happening. Then, something he hadn't expected happened.

...

As Ludwig held the smaller male close, he felt a strong desire to protect him, to keep him, to make him his. And with these thoughts in his mind, he pulled Kiku up into a kiss. He watched for a moment as the other's eyes became half lidded, and soon completely closed. Ludwig's eyes closed shortly after his, losing himself in the warmth of the kiss. He kept it sweet and chaste, not wanting to scare the Japanese boy. And when they finally broke apart, he watched Kiku again, keeping his eyes on the younger boy.

...

Kiku's body trembled lightly as their lips finally left each other's. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, looking up at his teacher. Everything about this was wrong. But, right now, he didn't care.

"Th-that was... my... my first kiss..." He whispered softly as he diverted his eyes back down. He heard the German apologize again, and quickly, Kiku shook his head. "Please don't apologize." As he looked back up at the taller male, he gave a bit of a smile before kissing him again.

Of course, this action seemed to surprise the German, though he didn't do anything to stop it. And when that kiss finally broke, Kiku returned to hiding his face against the larger man's chest. He felt the hands move out of his own and wrap around his middle instead, rubbing his back in a calming, soothing, sort of way.

"Kiku... we would have to keep this secret until after you graduate, and even then, we couldn't let it be known that this happened while you were still in school but... we could be together. You and I. It would be difficult, but, we could do it. And, if you'd prefer to wait, then that's alright. But, I want to be with you."

Kiku's heart seemed to stop at this and he stared up at the man who was speaking. Was he really considering them being together? But, that was ridiculous! That was against everything that they should be doing! Yet, as he stared into those blue eyes, he couldn't help but agree to the arrangement. "I-I want to be with you. Now. Not later. I d-don't think that I can wait..." His whispers were soft as he pressed a small kiss to Ludwig's chest.

...

Hearing those words, Ludwig pressed his lips to the top of his new boyfriend's head. To him, and hopefully to Kiku, this meant that they were together now. Maybe it was wrong, but they were both happy.

"So... does that mean that you're mine now?" Ludwig teased quietly, moving a hand up to caress the Asian's face. Kiku nuzzled against the German's hand as his blush faded just a bit.

"Hai..." The dark haired male's voice came out as a bit of a purr before they kissed again.

Now Ludwig had a new problem. With this newly formed relationship, not only did he have to make sure that it kept a secret... but he also had to control his urges. Though the elder male wasn't new to the experience of having sex, Kiku was obviously a virgin. Actually, he appeared to be the symbol of purity.

Yeah... controlling his urges to have sex with Kiku would be difficult.

...

AN: So, I promise you some smut in the next chapter. It may not be the most well written smut ever, but it will be smut!

I'm hoping to type a chapter a day, but that never works. Hopefully, I'll have up two more chapters by the end of this week, though. I absolutely love the idea of student/teacher relationships. I don't know why, I just think it's sexy. So, yeah. Writing this fan fiction has caught my attention for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay~ I just couldn't stay away from this any longer. Actually, it's only been a couple hours since I uploaded the last chapter and I'm, like, "FABDFJANF! MORE!" xD Not because I'm a fan of my own work, typically, but because... well... I like where this is going. Or should I say... coming?

I should really be slapped for that.

Also... trying to widen my vocabulary a little. Did you know that "buss" was "kiss"? Hmm... I'm going to use it! Just watch me!

And... since I've been going through a bit of a depression over the last couple days, I'm forced to leave the actual sex and Kiku's birthday for the next chapter. I got sidetracked with what I was typing and ended up with this, so... yeah P: Hopefully it's okay enough for you though xD Especially since I typed most of it in the living room with my father, 2 younger sisters, and my younger brother all present, too. So, yeah. Enjoy!

...

Positioning himself on the larger male's lap, Kiku pressed his lips to Ludwig's. It was a simple kiss to begin with, warm, soft, lips pressed together simply. It was sweet, like always, but the German was hungry for more. And after a while, he couldn't control himself quite so easily.

His lips parted a little as his tongue traced over the other male's bottom lip. Obviously, his partner didn't know how to react and he shifted a bit on his lap. Ludwig found the innocence to be rather cute, yet slightly irritating. He would have to teach him. Pressing his tongue forcefully between Kiku's lips, he pried the other's mouth open and caught his lover's wet, pink, muscle with his own. He rubbed his tongue against Kiku's earning small noises from the male on his lap. The sweet sounds of the Japanese boy rang in the elder's ears as he pulled him closer to himself, placing a hand on that warm, flushed, cheek to help deepen the kiss.

As their tongues danced and tangled in a hot kiss, they both soon felt the need to breathe. And it was the younger male who pulled away first. He was panting quietly and his eyes were half lidded. A small trail of saliva still connected their tongues for a moment before it broke. Ludwig licked his own lips before smirking at the slightly disheveled male still placed carefully on his lap.

"Mmm... that's the kind of kiss that I've been waiting for..." The German purred seductively as his hands clutched at the other's waist. His mind was set on one thing by this point. He wanted Kiku. And he wanted him now.

...

Kiku's body was frozen in place as the kiss ended and he listened to Ludwig's words. The buss had been nothing short of amazing and the Japanese boy had just began to recover from it when more were pressed to his neck.

He was mostly lost at this point, unsure of what to think. The closest that he had been to this was the hentai and yaoi that he read and watched more often than he'd like to admit. He felt strong hands grab at his ass somewhere between roughly and gently. The lips that had pressed sweetly to his neck were now acting as part of an attempt to leave marks along the sensitive skin.

As the hands kneaded his bottom, Kiku realized that he couldn't handle anymore. Quietly, he whimpered for Ludwig to stop with the kisses and the touching. "T-Too far..." He whispered, his body trembling. He knew that if he let the other continue, they would end up going /much/ further than what he was prepared for. "S-Sensei. S-Stop..." His voice stayed hushed as he whined a little, not wanting this to go further. But the other's eyes met his own and he could see the lust held within them. For the first time since they had first met, Kiku felt afraid.

...

Ludwig didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep this going for as long as he could. He wanted to feel himself inside of the other male, listening to the noises and words of pleasure that dared to escape. He wanted that heat, that ecstasy, that pleasure that came with sex.

But at the same time, he could tell that the other, less experienced, male, was afraid to go further. Sighing, Ludwig mumbled a quiet apology, holding his lover close and pressing soft, chaste, kisses to his lips to calm him down. He felt guilty for almost forcing something to happen so early into their relationship.

"Maybe we should end today's study sessions soon, ja?" He assumed that the smaller male would want to leave as soon as he could, but when he saw Kiku shake his head, he realized that this wasn't the case.

"I want to stay." The Japanese man's voice was as soft as ever as he leaned forward to kiss him lovingly. He then curled himself up a little and nuzzled against Ludwig's shoulder. Of course, just because things had calmed down didn't mean that Ludwig wasn't still feeling a little... hard. He shifted a bit, trying to avoid letting Kiku feel the bulge still formed underneath the fabric, but all he managed to do was rub it against the smaller male.

...

Kiku blinked at Ludwig for a moment. "Sensei...?" He was a little surprised to have felt that, but at the same time, it wasn't a surprise at all. Slipping off of his lover's lap, Kiku stood. Ludwig gave the look of a kicked puppy, obviously feeling as though he had done something wrong... but that wasn't the case. The Asian may have been nervous, but he was responsible for that bulge, and he had to take responsibility, right?

"C-Close your eyes, please." He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Ludwig's cheek.

...

Ludwig did as he was told. He closed his eyes, unable to really see anything, and waited for whatever was to come.

And, needless to say, he was very surprised when he felt the Asian quickly undo the belt, unzip and unbutton his pants, then push them out of the way just enough to reveal his throbbing member. Of course, these little things were only making him harder again, though not fully erect yet.

...

Staring down at his lover's enormous erection, he took a deep breath. He pushed the skin back to reveal the head, his hand wrapped firmly around the hardened length. His entire body was shivering as he sat on his knees beneath the desk. It was still only around 5 and there was no doubts that at least one or two other teachers were still in the building, not to mention the principal and the janitors.

Maybe that's what had gotten him caught up in this... the rush that came with the possibility of getting caught. Or maybe it was simply because he wanted to taste the German.

First, he pressed kisses to the hardened member. But after a few moments, he timidly licked at the slit, still holding onto the length with one hand. His tongue traced little circles over the head of the other's erection, occasionally slipping up the rest of the length as he adjusted himself to the flavor that was his lover's. Not that he tasted bad, really, just that it was strange. His hand slowly began to move as he took the head into his mouth from time to time.

...

Ludwig had, for some reason, been caught off guard by this, though, he should have known it was coming the moment that Kiku undid his pants (no pun intended). He was sure that he must have been dreaming again, like last time. But when the hot, wet, tongue that belonged to his Japanese boy traced along his slit, he could feel just how real this was. He slipped a hand into Kiku's hair, opening his eyes to look down at the smaller male. Even during this, he looked innocent, so very innocent. Those brown eyes looked up into his own, filled with something akin to fear, though at the same time, they showed that he was curious.

He watched as those soft, moist, lips slipped around the head of his member, suckling it and teasing it with his tongue. If Ludwig hadn't willed himself to stay under control, he probably would have released right then. Giving a quiet groan, he leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs a little wider so that Kiku fit nicely between them.

He watched quietly as Kiku started to take him in more, the sight was almost beautiful. Breath taking. Ludwig hardly managed to stop himself from thrusting into the other's mouth.

...

Kiku choked a little as Ludwig thrusted into his mouth, but, he still took the time to take him in deeper. He moaned softly, sure to send the sensation of vibrations up his lover's erection.

It had taken on a few more moments before he had taken as much of Ludwig into his mouth as he could manage. His tongue slid along the underside of his lover's erection and he took the rest in his hand again, pumping and rubbing at it as his head started to bob. He gave another moan, sending more vibrations up his lover's length. By now, Ludwig was softly pulling on the dark hair as he pushed against the Asian's mouth a bit. This time, Kiku had been prepared for the sudden movement's and he didn't choke.

Slurping, wet, sounds and hushed moans rose into the air and filled the previously silent room as Kiku moved faster, feeling his lover's erection hit the back of his throat from time to time.

...

Ludwig was trying to keep as quiet as possible, though Kiku seemed to know what he was doing. This made him wonder for a moment if, maybe, the other male wasn't as innocent as he had previously thought. But these curiosities were soon drowned out as he felt himself reach the verge of release. His legs twitched a bit and his body felt hot.

"K-Kiku..." He moaned a bit louder than he had meant to, "I-I can't hold back much longer. I-I'm going to cum..." He warned quietly, not wanting to be overheard by anyone. Kiku just looked up at him, his dark eyes as innocent as ever as he kept up what he was doing. Ludwig shivered a little at the sight of the other taking him in and out again, it was almost unbearable... in the best way possible, of course. And soon, he couldn't take anymore. Tilting his head back for a moment, he released into Kiku's mouth, hearing and feeling the boy gasp quietly as the cum hit the back of his throat.

...

Most of the cum had stayed within Kiku's mouth and he swallowed it almost greedily. The taste was strange, but not necessarily disgusting. When he felt Ludwig finish up, he pulled him out of his mouth, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at the trail of saliva and semen still connecting his tongue and lips to the other's now limp member. He looked up to see his lover looking down at him and, his breathing heavy but consistent. Kiku could feel the hand still in his hair as some of the cum dripped down his chin and over his hands. It was sticky and almost strange, but none the less, he licked it from his own digits, then licked up what was left of it on the other male, too.

"Gomen..." He whispered, using the back of his hand to wiped the rest of the white substance from his lips and chin. Ludwig shook his head and gave an apologetic smile as he moved his hand from the other's hair to his cheek, caressing it softly. Kiku nuzzled against the larger male's hand again, as he had done so often before, his body shivering lightly from the experience.

...

The other male's shivering lead Ludwig to believe that he was either cold or still nervous. He pulled his pants and boxers back up to normal, buttoning and zipping up his slacks as though nothing had happened. He then lifted Kiku back up onto his lap, thankful that they were mostly out of view of anyone that might walk by the door (though nobody did). Holding the Japanese boy close, he pressed a kiss to the side of his head, earning a small, shy, smile from his lover.

"Kiku... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but... was that... I mean... had you ever done that before?" He asked, looking into the other's eyes as he caressed his cheek again.

...

Kiku shook his head, a bit embarrassed by this fact. It's not that he hadn't /wanted/ to do something like that before, but he wouldn't have felt comfortable with it before now. Besides, he'd never even had a boyfriend (or a girlfriend, for that matter) before. He hid his face shyly against the German's neck and gave a small sigh. His body was still shivering just a little and he could have sworn that he felt the other's semen inside of his stomach and some still in his mouth. That's all that he could taste now, and in a way, it made him happy. He was sure that Ludwig had received a much better blow job, as it was often called, before... but the Asian was pleased in knowing that he had at least given the other some sort of pleasure.

"Honestly, I could have sworn that you'd done it before." Ludwig chuckled softly, kissing the top of Kiku's head. "Good job, liebe." He whispered softly, nuzzling into his hair. And this alone made Kiku even more pleased with himself. He wrapped his arms around the larger male and simply cuddled against him. It felt nice to just be in his arms like this. It felt like no one else existed. And, even though it was a terrible thing, he didn't care, and obviously, neither did Ludwig.

If the Asian had his way, he would belong to this man, and this man alone, for as long as they lived. But, it still felt too early to tell the German that he loved him... especially when it was highly likely that the other didn't return these feelings.


End file.
